User talk:Miz behave
Welcome to ! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contribution to the User:Miz behave page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please familiarise yourself with Robot Wars Wiki Policies - These are found in the sidebar, or under Category:Policy. These are the law around here, so you would do well not to break them. :Bored? The Job List has the list of ongoing projects to help with, as well as pages badly in need of edits. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Christophee (talk) 18:18, June 2, 2013 (UTC) Bigger Brother Edit Conflicts If you feel the edit revert that CrashBash made was wrong and/or unjustified, then try to justify your edits on the bigger brother talk page. This prevents edit conflicts, which may result in the page being locked. Thanks. RelicRaider (talk) 20:18, June 8, 2013 (UTC) My Page Please do not edit my or other users' personal pages in the future unless you are correcting grammar. They are personal pages for a reason. Helloher Talk Page 14:46, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Your Edits If you have an issue with any edits, feel free to raise them on the edit comment, the talk page or my talk page. Please do not air grievances on the page itself. As for that edit, the only thing I changed was the grammar, slightly. Helloher Talk Page 15:45, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Personal Pages You were already told not to edit people's personal pages by Helloher, and you did it again. Personal user pages are called personal for a reason. RelicRaider (talk) 16:23, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Warning :Following this up with a second warning, DO NOT edit other users pages. Your edits are meaningless and will be immediately reverted. Any more of this and I will ban you without hesitation. Matt Talk to me 11:21, June 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Matt, I assume you didn't notice that Helloher has already blocked this user for one day for ignoring the warning and continuing to edit people's user pages. I really cannot understand why somebody would want to go around changing the robots on people's favourite robots lists. It serves no purpose and, as we've seen, will swiftly result in a ban. Christophee (talk) 12:57, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Grammar Listen, no offense, but when you edit a page, can you please make sure it looks decent? Every edit you've made, one of us has had to clean up after you because you've made several grammar mistakes (words spelt wrong, capital letters not being used when they should be, apostrophes used when they shouldn't be, and so on). Can I please ask you to be careful in the future? This is an encyclopedia, not a forum. CrashBash (talk) 17:55, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Removing Talk Page Content I'll keep this brief. You cannot remove talk page content posted by other users. If you repeat this offense again, you will be on the the receiving end of a block. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 21:35, June 13, 2013 (UTC) :Also, please don't steal content from other users' personal pages and put it on your own. I really don't understand why you would take ManUCrazy's favourite robots list and publish it as your own. If you wanted to use the table as a template for your own list, then fair enough, but you should have edited all the content within the table before you saved it to your page. Christophee (talk) 22:09, June 13, 2013 (UTC)